Little Stuff
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: The Lost Boys want to play a game with Faith on her first Thanksgiving and she plays a key role, but she's reluctant...


**A/N: Hello loves! I work in retail which means I'm stuck with working on Thanksgiving and I hate that. I felt like trying to make myself happy and what did I do? I wrote a Lost Boys story to do that. It's what I do apparently. Enjoy and stuff!**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Faith sighed as she was dragged out of the hotel-cave by an excited Marko and Paul, unsure what was going on or why they were so excited. She had barely put on her shoes before the two wild blonds had grabbed onto her hands and pulled her out into the night with Dwayne right behind them.

"What is going on?" she asked, looking at them as they bounced around and tried to start dancing with her. "What's with the overboard excitement, you two?"

"It's time to give thanks for what we got, Faith," Marko said, smiling. "And we got you now, Sis!"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "It's Thanksgiving, isn't it?"

"Yep," Paul laughed with a grin. "Time to pig out on some fresh blood and make a mess of the town in celebration." He patted his stomach with his free hand. "I want to eat good tonight, Faith."

"Uh-huh." Faith pulled her hands free of her brothers and situated them on her hips. "And where do I fit into this picture?"

"What do you mean?" Dwayne asked, watching Laddie hop up out of the cave.

"You lot always make me do something on a holiday these days," Faith commented, eyeing her brothers suspiciously. "Ever since I've joined this little family, I've had to endure your little holiday festivities because you wanted to show me off or use me for something. So what's it going to be this time?"

"Aw, Faith," Marko pouted from behind his thumb. "Why ya gotta put it that way?"

"Yeah, you're making us seem like the big mean brothers," Paul teased, putting his hands on his hips in perfect imitation of her. "Is that what you think we are?"

"What are you planning to do with me?" Faith demanded, narrowing her gray eyes.

"Guess," Paul ordered, leaning forward in her face.

"Mess with Max?" Faith asked, remembering Halloween.

"Nah," Marko said, shaking his head. "You can do that anytime."

"Try something else, Faith," Dwayne said, watching her. "Something more interesting."

Faith had the impression of running in her head from David and let out a small growl, feeling her fangs cut into her tongue. "You seriously want me to play that game for you so you guys can score an easy meal?"

Paul laughed and tapped her on the nose. "You got it!"

"Fuck no!" Faith snapped, smacking his hand aside. "I'm not playing the helpless victim around a bunch of posers to get you guys food."

"Faith," Marko pouted again, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Uh-uh, nope." Faith turned away from them and walked away, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't want to play the helpless victim to the Lost Boys and – nope, try again later."

"Sis!" Paul whined.

Faith threw her middle finger up in the air over her shoulder and stared out at the ocean, letting the breeze play with the tendrils of fiery colored hair that floated around her face. She felt Adalyn stir in her head, but the other personality didn't make her presence known. It wasn't necessary. Faith could handle the Boys on her own and Adalyn knew that.

"Faith," David's voice floated to her, even as his hand closed in over hers.

"Don't you start with me," Faith muttered, shaking her head as he eased her middle finger down and slid his fingers between hers. "I'm not in the mood to play any kind of game tonight, David. If you want to feed, fine. We can all feed, but why can't we just hunt like normal? Why do I have to play your victim?"

David smirked as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Because you're beautiful and people love you."

"Nice try," Faith said, trying to pull her hand free. "That's not going to cut it with me. I don't want to run out in the middle of nowhere with you all chasing me and pretend to be freaking out so you can have some shits and giggles. Nope." She started to push past him. "I'd rather stay in the cave and pretend to enjoy myself than do that."

David held her hand in his and slid his other hand around her waist, holding her in place. "Faith…"

"Ask her nicely," Dwayne said, watching from the sidelines.

_David doesn't do nice often though_, Faith thought, glancing up at her mate after giving her dark-haired brother a look.

The leader of the Lost Boys looked down at Faith and tapped his fingers against her denim covered hip. "Faith, you know I would never put you in danger. I'm always with you and always close by. Because you're important to me, to us, and I'm never going to let anything happen to you." He looked into her eyes. "But we need you to play this game for us tonight because you're the only one that can do it. You're the only one that people will believe and trust." David let go of her hand and traced his fingertips over her cheekbone. "I'm not asking you to get yourself caught up with Max, Faith. These are just some bastard Surf Nazis that we want to feast on tonight. That's all. They'll fall for you. Because who wouldn't? They did." He smirked. "I did, hard."

Faith let out a small growl when she felt his thoughts brush against hers. "You're not giving me much of a choice when you talk like that, David."

"I know," David said, tracing his thumb over her bottom lip now. "What do you say, Faith? Are you in for some fun tonight? Or are we going to have to take this to a more private setting while the Boys feast?"

Faith ignored her brothers as they laughed and elbowed each other. "You are really, really mean." She nipped at his thumb and sighed. "You win though. I'll play your game this one time."

"Yay Faith!" Marko shouted, throwing his fist in the air.

"That's my sister!" Paul howled, bouncing.

David smirked and pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss. Faith made a small sound as he parted from her and gave him a look.

"What?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I want something out of this when we're through," Faith told him, giving him a pout.

A fire blazed in David's blue eyes as he looked at her. Faith felt his hands tighten on her and she smirked before looking over at her brothers.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked.

OOOOOOOOO

Faith held her hand against her neck as she felt tears slide down her face and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew that the Boys were following her, she could hear them laughing as they ran after her. The redhead ducked through the crowd and headed for the place that she knew that she had to get to. Her hair streamed behind her as she ran, fleeing from the Boys that had betrayed her.

"Faith, come back here!" Dwayne laughed, calling out to her as they chased after her.

"No!" Faith cried, running faster.

"Here kitty, kitty," Paul howled.

Faith saw the Surf Nazi group that she knew she had to get to and ran towards them. They looked up at her as she ran towards them and Faith ran into the tallest one of them, crying against his shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking down at her face.

"They lied to me," Faith sobbed, clutching at her neck. "They fucking lied to me! They're not who they said they were and I trusted them!"

"Who babe?" the Surf Nazi next to him asked, looking down at her.

"The Lost Boys," Faith cried, looking at him with watery eyes.

"Fucking pussies," a couple of them said to each other.

"They're monsters," Faith told them. She shifted her hand at her neck and looked up at the Surf Nazi that she was leaning against. "We have to go. We have to go now before they get us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Faith," David's voice whispered on the wind, sending a chill down her back and it was followed by mocking laughter.

"Please, you don't understand," Faith insisted, looking at the Surf Nazis. "They're not human…they're monsters."

"Right," a Surf Nazi with purple hair said, tapping his forehead. "Babe, did they knock you on the head a bit before they sent you running in terror?"

"Look. I'm not lying." Faith dropped her hand and showed them her neck where a bloody bite mark was left in her neck. She watched the horrified looks on their faces as they stared at the blood dripping down her ivory flesh. "Do you believe me now?"

"They did that to you?" the first Surf Nazi asked, brushing his fingers against it lightly.

Faith winced as he touched her sensitive flesh and nodded. "Yeah." Her senses picked up the Boys growing closer. "We gotta go."

"Here kitty," Paul's voice said, calling out to her.

"Faith, come play with us," Marko crooned, laughing.

Faith pulled on the Surf Nazi's hand. "We have to go. Now!"

The redhead took off down the boardwalk again, pulling the Surf Nazi with her and his friends followed suit. She led them down to the beach and away from the main crowd, knowing that she was doing something that she would have hated if she had been normal. Faith slowed as she panted and came to a stop near a fire, listening. She released the Surf Nazi's hand and threaded her fingers through her hair.

"What are we doing here?" a Surf Nazi asked.

"You'll see," Faith said, closing her eyes. "Sorry for this." She turned her head slightly. "Boys…feeding time."

The Lost Boys laughed wildly as they took to the air and pounced on the Surf Nazis. Faith listened to the screams of the Surf Nazis as they were massacred and the laughter of her brothers as they tore into their victims. Even after so long of being with them, she still had a problem with watching them when they really got into their kills.

"Faith…" David said softly from behind her.

Faith turned her head and looked over her shoulder. He was holding one of the Surf Nazi's by the throat, his face still perfectly human, but the boy's neck was bleeding from where David's claws were digging into it. Faith's gums ached as she picked up the scent of blood and she let out a small sound, almost a whine.

"Feeding time, love," David told her with a soft smirk.

"No, no, no," the Surf Nazi said, shaking as Faith turned to face the two of them.

Faith walked slowly over to David and watched as he tilted the Surf Nazi's head to the side for her. The redhead felt her face shift as her fangs grew and she moved forward, biting into the boy's neck. He screamed, but no one heard him. David attacked him from the other side, sharing a meal with her and Faith didn't mind. They feasted until the Surf Nazi was cold and empty of blood and David threw him in the ocean nearby like the others were doing with their victims. Faith ran her tongue over her sharpened canines and felt her human face slide back into place.

The leader of the Lost Boys turned his piercing blue gaze on her again and put his hand to her cheek. "Beautiful, no matter which face you wear," he said softly, knowing that she always switched quickly back to her human face just as soon as she had finished feeding.

Faith offered him a small smile. "Thanks David."

David's eyes shifted lower on her. "I didn't want to hurt you, Faith, but you asked that I bite you instead of one of the Boys…"

"It had to look believable and you're always telling them not to put their lips on me," Faith reminded him.

David smirked. "Well, I don't have that problem."

He leaned down and kissed her softly before taking the kiss deeper, threading his fingers through her fiery colored hair. Faith felt his tongue slide against hers as he coaxed his way in and she melted against him, glad that he had an arm wrapped around her waist. Her head swam as she fought for air and David parted from her, placing another quick kiss to her lips. A soft chuckle passed through his lips.

"What?" Faith asked, sliding her hands over his chest.

"You still look a little hungry," David commented with a smirk. "And I'm not talking just for me."

Faith smacked him on the chest and looked over at the Boys as they pressed in closer. Paul and Marko leaned against each other, elbowing each other playfully. Dwayne just watched her, looking like he was waiting for something.

"You Boys up for some more hunting?" Faith asked, tapping her fingers against David's chest.

"I thought you didn't like this whole hunting business, Faith," Marko commented, biting his thumbnail.

"Or holidays with us," Paul said with a smile.

"It's Thanksgiving," Faith told them with a small smile. "I've got you Boys. I've got this asshole." She curled her fingers in David's inner jacket when his own hands tightened on her. "It's time to be thankful and celebrate it. I might as well celebrate it your way. So c'mon. Let's go eat some people."

"Really Sis?" Dwayne asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"You heard her," David said with a smirk. "Let's eat, Boys."

OOOOOOOOO

Faith moved around the private chamber she shared with David, changing out of her clothes and into something that she could sleep in for the day hours. She heard someone come in from behind and hesitated as she stood there in her bra and shorts, her back to the door. It closed and then strong, solid arms wrapped around her waist. The redhead relaxed as she felt David's lips press against the soft flesh of her shoulder and work up her neck to her ear.

"Don't stop on my account," David growled gently in her ear.

"I was about to say the same thing," Faith murmured with a small smile as she tossed her shirt aside.

"Someone in a mood?" David chuckled.

Faith shifted her hips and bumped her butt against his groin. "I'm not the only one, David."

David turned her around in his arms and looked down at her. "Can you blame me?" He tapped his fingers against the small of her back. "You're mine and beautiful and loved and everything that I could ever want and hope for." The leader of the Lost Boys leaned his forehead against hers and stared her in the eye. "I love you, Faith."

"I love you too," Faith said with a smile.

David pressed a kiss to her lips and smirked there as he lifted her slightly in the air. "I'm going to make you scream in about two minutes," he told her, his lips a mere fraction of an inch from hers. "Just gotta get rid of these annoying clothes that you seem to like to wear around here."

Faith let out a little growl and put her hands on his shoulders, glaring down at him. "Oh really? Is this what I'm getting out of tonight's game?"

David's smirk grew. "Yeah."

Faith smirked back at him. "Good because I'd be disappointed if this wasn't what I got." She wiggled her feet. "C'mon, c'mon. Get to it, asshole."

David chuckled and tossed her onto their bed before climbing over her. "I love it when you get bossy." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "This is my favorite Thanksgiving by far…"

**OOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Not the longest, but my mood was up and down all day from dealing with sales that are going on all week. It's going to be bad for the next two days and I'm going to be stuck as an emergency cashier, I just know it. So please be nice to us in retail and enjoy your holidays. And show this story some love, if you'd be so kind. I like reviews, but no pressure. Much love and Happy Thanksgiving. -Scarlet**


End file.
